In conventional T-joints, the glued connection between the T-joint and the rung-type section is implemented in such a way that glue is applied to the lower cavity area, into which the T-joint extends, before assembling the frame-type section and the rung-type section. A two-component glue can be used for this purpose. This operation essentially occurs under exposed conditions and is generally afflicted by ambient air with the associated disadvantages of being polluted by these working conditions. Another disadvantage is that the glue which is smeared into the lower end region of the cavity is generally pushed and displaced further into the cavity by the T-joint in an uncontrolled manner, so that practically no, or only an insufficient amount of glue remains in the actual impact- or joint- area between the frame-type section and the rung-type section.
In order to eliminate the disadvantages described above, it is an object of the present invention to design a T-joint which achieves an easier and more specifically directed application of the glue under simplified working conditions.